Prior art edge card connectors use latches to maintain an associated card within the connector. The latch is also used as a means to eject the card from the connector.
These types of connectors includes an elongated body which has a slot provided generally along the length thereof. A tower is provided at each end of the body and extends upwardly from the upper surface of the body. The tower has a slot into which the edges of the card are inserted. A respective latch is inserted into each tower.
When a card is engaged with the connector, a portion of the latch overhangs the slot in the tower and engages into a cutout in the card. A detent on the latch engages within a recess in the tower. To eject the card, the latch is pivoted outwardly from the tower provided sufficient force is applied to the latch to overcome the engagement of the detents within the recesses.
This structure is suitable for most applications. However, under certain conditions, such if a shock or vibration is applied to the connector, the latches may open, allowing the card to disengage from the connector.